


Forgotten Face Mask

by shenko39



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenko39/pseuds/shenko39
Summary: Just a quick thing I wrote while waiting for my own face mask to dry.. originally posted on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote while waiting for my own face mask to dry.. originally posted on tumblr.

As she rounded the corner into the mess, she realised that she had made a terrible mistake.

Her entire squad were sitting around the tables and they were all staring at her. To be more specific they were staring at her face.

She’d been trying to relax and relieve some of the stress that was such a constant force in her life. Traynor had suggested a face mask and even recommended a store she could buy one from on the Citadel.

It had certainly helped her relax. So relaxed, in fact, that she had headed down to the mess for a cup of tea without realising she was still covered in black mud.

“Commander, who blackened your face? I will throw them out the airlock!”..

Javik’s question brought her back to reality and the scene in front of her. They were still staring.

 

Liara was the next to speak, obviously choosing her words carefully; “Um, Shepard.. was that intentional? Do you require assistance with something?”

As they continued to watch her, she stuttered “it’s a face mask.. it, it helps your skin and makes you relax.. I forgot I still had it on”. While they couldn’t see it under the thick layer of mud, she knew she was blushing bright red with embarrassment.

Her explanation served only to further confuse her non-human companions however, as Garrus tilted his head and flared his mandibles at her; “A mask? But Shepard why would you want to hide your face on your own ship? We all know what you look like.” He was followed by Tali who kindly pointed out that if she had wanted to borrow a mask, she’d need only to have asked.

Shaking her head Shepard tried to think how to explain this so that everyone understood, without further embarrassing herself.

But as she went to open her mouth, Kaidan pulled her to his side and whispered gently in her ear “I think you look beautiful, now why don’t we go and wash that off..together?”


End file.
